Burn to a cinder
by gabelost
Summary: "Me deixe dizer uma coisa: eu quero mais é que você mate todo mundo" Depois de tentar 'salvar' Sasuke, Sakura está cansada demais pra lutar. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


**Burn to a cinder**

escrita por gabelost

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto fosse meu, ia ter ship demais pra pouco fandom. E que Deus salve Kishimoto de nossos impropérios.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**"_Is there a way to turn the mind of a barbaric stranger?_**

**_Eternal days awaiting for you to awake, my avenger_**

**_A cruel fate now condemns us to burn to a cinder_**

**_Are we too late, running on empty?"_**

.

.

Me deixe dizer uma coisa: eu quero mais é que você mate todo mundo.

.

Sem exceções, eu imploro. Quem sou pra te condenar? Quem sou eu pra dizer que você está errado? Quem sou eu pra te prometer que tudo vai ser diferente? Porque não vai e você sabe disso.

.

Deixe que eu me apresente, pois talvez você não me reconheça. Eu sou o amor que você deixou. Eu sou a flor da fraqueza, a futilidade necessária pra preencher o que o destino tomou. Eu sou todos os sonhos que você preferiu jogar fora. Prazer, meu nome é Sakura.

.

Foi você que foi embora embalado no desejo de ódio, na ânsia de poder. Foi tudo como você sempre quis? Espero que sim. Espero que a vingança seja doce como o seu sorriso. Já quase não me lembro dele.

.

Eu lembro do passado como se fosse um outra vida, como se fosse um filme. Eu lembro da academia e de quanto minha inocência me protegia. As brincadeiras, as missões, a expectativa. Lembro de você, soturno e ranzinza. Devo dizer-te que foi a a época mais feliz da minha vida mesmo que na época eu não me sentisse assim. É engraçado como queremos sempre o que esta adiante e depois de consegui-lo, sempre há o saudosismo pós conquista.

.

Sempre sonhei com o dia em que seria forte como você. Tudo bem, não tão forte. Mas em um tempo e espaço em que seríamos iguais, em que você me olharia com um pouco de respeito, talvez até com um pouco de orgulho. E hoje, posso dizer que sou igual a você. Não ria, posso não ser tão forte, bom... eu não me sinto assim apesar de poder estraçalhar uma montanha com um soco. Tão pouco roubei o sharingan de alguém. Não tenho nenhum poder especial meu amor. Mas sou como você. Igualmente quebrada e vazia.

.

Fracasso deveria ser meu nome. Meu amor juvenil se quebrou diante do que a tragédia que acoçou sua vida. Meus sentimentos mais virginais nunca seriam suficientes para afogar sua raiva e somente hoje eu sei, por isso peço desculpas pela minha imaturidade. Num time como o nosso, eu nunca seria minimamente forte ou talentosa. Poderia tentar mil anos se pudesse, mas eu nunca teria a força do Naruto, nem a sagacidade do Kakashi nem me igualaria ao prodígio que é você.

.

Me tornei médica. Eu curo pessoas, mas nem todas. Eu não posso curar você e eu tentei de verdade. Tentei tudo o que eu sabia Sasuke, tudo mesmo. Até mesmo te matar. Mas nem pra isso eu fui forte o suficiente. Simplesmente não consegui cravar uma kunai em suas costas e acabar logo com tudo isso. Tudo que fiz foi chorar diante do teu sofrimento e lamentar o quão fundo era o poço em que você foi morar.

.

Confiei em terceiros novamente pra fazer o que eu deveria te conseguido. Foi a solução mais convincente no momento. Deixei sua esperança de redenção na mão de alguém mais competente que eu, sorrindo de volta para ele, dando o meu aval para tal procedimento.

.

Mas eles não sabem como é estar vazia, e eu estou tão cansada de tudo. Cansei de ser eu mesma e dessa vida ingrata que me fode. Eu rezo pra Kami, mas acho que ele não é a chama que guia minha vida.

.

Sasuke, por favor dê respostas as minhas preces. Esse é o único caminho que consigo enxergar, mesmo que provavelmente esteja errada. Não é como se você pudesse me julgar por não ter esperanças, você sabe como é esse sentimento. Não me importo com mais nada nem ninguém. Admito que sou fraca, não suporto mais carregar esse estigma.

.

Eu te amo tanto. E já que não posso sangrar com você, queime. Queime tudo até as cinzas. Queime esse caixão que se tornou meu corpo para que meu espírito seja livre. Livre da dor, livre da saudade e livre de você. Talvez seja o destino, se fazendo irônico e coerente, tornando você meu vingador. Queime quem te fez sofrer meu amor, destrua tudo e todos e encontre a paz que eu não pude te dar. Me salve como não pude salvar você.

.

.

* * *

_Olá queridas!_

_Uma semi [?] songfic, onde a Sakura esta muito cansada de toda essa situação e resolve chutar o balde metal do seu amor sofrido. Sim, adoro um drama ^^_

_A inspiração dessa fanfic veio de um garoto chamado Ewerton, que insiste em dizer que me ama mas está namorando com outra pessoa. As vezes, eu fico tão emputecida, que eu gostaria de ter Amaterasu e queimar tudo como meu sharingan rs /sou louca, me julguem xDD_

_Mas enfim, nesses momentos sempre gosto de escutar música e eis que me deparo com esse trecho de "Burn to a cinder" da banda Epica e achei especialmente SasuSaku, como se Sakura entendendo a profundidade do sofrimento de Sasuke, constata que ela também se sente como ele e dessa forma percebe o quão hipócrita seria recriminá-lo por sua vingança, desejando ela mesma que ele seja seu vingador. Enfim, esse é o espírito!_

_Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews, muitas reviews!_

_Já adiantando que estou trabalhando em uma fic mais amorzinho, mas levinha e logo postarei pra vcs!_

_Muitos beijos e reviews, eu já disse que adoro reviews? Sejam criticas, quero melhorar :3_

_Até mais o/_


End file.
